Towa
Towa (トワ) is a female demon from the Demon Realm, one of the two main villains in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and a major villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Overview Name Towa's name presumably comes from the Japanese word "Towa" which means "eternity". Personality Like Mira, Towa thinks she is better than everyone else. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude toward the apparent loss of Mira. She enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use the technology on anyone. Biography ''Dragon Ball Online'' Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World after joining up with Mira, an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various masters. In reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa is seen on Namek in the fourth and following Time Travel Missions. She manages to possess Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, and even Captain Ginyu as a frog. Also, she displays the ability to transform characters into giants; she first attempts this ability on Cui, but had not perfected it and causes him to shrink slightly instead. She perfects her ability shortly after, and uses it on several Planet Trade Organization commanders and soldiers. She also collects a sample of blood from Nail, and turns the frog in Ginyu's body against the heroes. Towa also gave Captain Bacterian on Earth the mission to gather energy for helping Cell-X to grow. When Cell-X became impatient, he left Captain Bacterian's dungeon for an abandoned cave behind a waterfall where other Cell-like creatures continue to help him collect energy. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Towa and Mira continue their quest to bring about the destruction of history, with Towa also aiming to collect Kili energy. They are first encountered by the Future Warrior on Namek after the Warrior successfully helped defeat Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force and recovered the Namekian Dragon Balls. While the Z-Fighters are celebrating the defeat of the Ginyu Force, the Future Warrior notices Towa hiding nearby behind a rock. Realizing the Future Warrior has detected her presence, Towa walks out from her hiding spot with Mira, complementing the Warrior by saying they're pretty sharp. Towa realizes the Future Warrior is the one who's snooping around and sarcastically hopes they are not planning on interfering with their plan, say that it would be a mistake to cross them to which Mira adds the words a costly mistake, before he tells the Warrior he will eliminate them here and now, then powers up. Mira then fights the Future Warrior while Towa watches the battle from afar. As the Warrior fights Mira, Towa mentions to the Warrior that they've been altering history and making it far more interesting, though due to the Warrior's actions their changes have been undone, much to Towa's dismay. However she did find the Warrior's accidental body Body Change with Ginyu amusing, taunting the Warrior by calling it a splendid move on the Warrior part and that it made her laugh. After the brief fight Mira is revealed to be unimpressed by the Warrior's power and is disappointed. Mira then states it's over and he will take their energy and put it to good use, but is stopped by Towa who begins interrogating the Warrior asking who they work for and who is helping them, realizing they couldn't have managed to travel through time alone just to fight her and Mira. However the Future Warrior gives her the silent treatment. Towa decides not to force the issue and tells Mira they will leave them alone for now, as long as Mira doesn't mind that is. She also states that the Warrior is nothing to them at this point and she can't extract enough energy from them at this point anyway, indicating that she senses some latent potential in the Warrior. Towa and Mira then decide move onto the next era. Before leaving, Towa says she will let the little Warrior live for now, but if the Warrior interferes with their plans again they we'll have the Warrior erased from existence. While trying to alter the events of the Cell Games, Towa and Mira encounter Future Warrior and Future Trunks on Earth. Towa has Mira fight them while she goes and takes away Gohan's energy in order to have Cell defeat him, she then retreats with Mira. A secondary part of Towa's agenda is that she wants revenge on Majin Buu for killing her brother Dabura. So she sends Mira to kill Goku and Majin Buu and take their energy. After the defeat of Demigra, Towa finds what remained of Mira, and begins to make plans for revenge. In the GT Pack 2 DLC, Towa appears as a playable DLC character and there is also a cape-less version of Towa's outfit that can be worn by a Female Future Warrior (Saiyan, Human, or Majin).Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, GT Pack 2 DLC Power Towa is strong enough that when base Future Trunks fights her off-screen, she is able to escape from him. Her power is difficult to measure give tendency to let others fight for her such as Mira, other Time Breakers, and fighters under their control and uses her magic and abilities to assist her allies or minions, as well as using them to playfully toy with her enemies. As a scientist, she is a more strategic fighter coming up with clever plans to deal with threats and enemies which is in sharp contrast to Mira who prefers to deal with them more directly. In Xenoverse, she is capable of delivering rapid attacks from her staff and kicks, while moving around the battlefield with speed and grace. Like her brother, she is proficient at using a spear in combat and is quite skilled at wielding her spear-staff. She is shown to be a powerful dark magic user though not on the same level as Demon God Demigra, though her dark magic is shown to be strong enough control Cell during the Cell Games and Future Perfect Cell in the altered history of Age 785 of Trunks' timeline. Similar to Bulma and Dr. Gero, Towa is genius scientist who created Mira to be the Ultimate Warrior by infusing him with the DNA of countless martial arts Masters throughout history indicating that like Dr. Gero, she is skilled in biomechanical engineering, genetic engineering, and biology. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Towa is capable of flight. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]'- The most basic energy attack. *'Ki Sense' - Towa can sense Ki naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. Like her brother, she uses Kili as a unit of measurement for Power levels. *'Towa's Dark Magic' – Towa is capable of using dark magic invented by Démigra in order to power up people into darker, eviler, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her staff which infects the target with Dark Magic energy. *'Time Breaker mind control' – Using her staff, Towa can launch a beam which transforms the entity hit into a Time Breaker. **'Resurrection' – Towa can revive people when turning them into Time Breakers. **'Size Manipulation''' – Using her staff, Towa can shrink or grow someone under her control. ***'Giant Form' – After finalizing her experiments, Towa can increase the size and power of a Time Breaker. *'Bloody Sauce' - Towa fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Position Shift' - Towa fires a ki blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Time Bullet' - Towa traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy. One of Towa's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Release' - A technique used by Towa to charge ki. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Science Vanish' - Towa warps off the battlefield for a few seconds before reappearing. Towa's Evasive skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Zone' - Towa's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, where she throws her staff into the ground (or air when Towa is not on the ground) and draws the Time Breaker symbol creating magic circle and uses rapid movement to teleport into the circle and grabs her staff while spinning around gracefully before launching a sphere of dark energy upwards, which produces a circular zone of energy that heals Towa and any allies with in the zone. Weapons *'Towa's Spear Staff' - A staff with sharpened points on each end, which Towa uses to cast magic (such as Towa's Dark Magic or Energy Zone), to attack enemies, and perform other techniques (such as Position Shift). She is capable of wielding it gracefully and effortlessly. She also uses the staff to sit on while floating in midair in a manner reminiscent of a witch's broom. Voice actors *'Japanese dub': Masako Katsuki *'English dub': Stephanie Young Trivia *It is implied she desires revenge on Majin Buu for the death of her brother, Dabura. Interestingly in Xenoverse, despite having the means to time travel, she does not try to alter the events surrounding his death as she could have easily gone to before or around the time of her brother's death and used her dark magic to empower her brother enough to allow him to kill Majin Buu and/or provide the assistance of herself and Mira. *Given that she does not alter the events of Dabura's death it is possible that her relationship with her brother is on terms similar to that of Frieza & Cooler, and that her desire for revenge is more out avenging there family's honor than out any love she may have for her brother. Also given the fact her brother Dabura has been shown to honorable and noble during his appearance in Sand Land, while Towa in contrast is shown to be cruel and willing to endanger the existence entire Universe by altering history, leads to the possibility she choose not to save her brother was because she knows he might not approve of her plans and/or actions. Gallery References ca:Towa ru:Това Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards